


Adjustment Period

by PhantomGrimalkin



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: More tags to come later, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomGrimalkin/pseuds/PhantomGrimalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers finds himself living in the Avengers tower, and finds he has a more difficult time adjusting to life there than he did to the rest of the 21st century.</p><p>Inspired in no small part by the American Pi Headcanon's tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustment Period

No one could ever accuse Steve Rogers of giving up easily. As Dr. Erskine looked over the list of attempts to sneak his way into the army, he shook his head. The tenacity was certainly impressive.

After their conversation, he was certain that he'd found the right man for the experiment. After explaining the risks and what it would entail, he turned to leave. He needed to start filing the paperwork to push this through.

When he was almost out the door, Steve suddenly shouted, “Wait!”

Dr. Erskine turned around, “Are you having second thoughts?” 

“No...” Steve looked down, “There's just, something I need to tell you first.”

 

* * *

After the Chitauri attack, Steve finally decided to go out and see the world he'd been dropped into. He wasn't sure when he would see the other Avengers again. Somehow, he felt certain he would, though. Although it was horrible seeing all the destruction, Steve had to admit that it was nice how easily they worked together. Even Stark had managed to be a team player. Steve still couldn't believe how wrong he'd been about the man.

It was strange, how close they had become so quickly- and just as quickly, they dispersed. The only Avenger that Steve was able to keep track of was Tony Stark, due to what a public figure he was.

It wasn't too long until the next threat reared its ugly head, calling the Avengers to Assemble. When Clint showed up at his door to tell him about the situation, he had to admit that his first response was excitement. He was eager to team up again, although part of him doubted everyone would show up.

Well, he only really doubted one person would show up.

When he arrived, the first person to greet him was Dr. Bruce Banner, and he felt slightly guilty for ever doubting him. Steve smiled to himself, he really should have learned the first time they doubted the good doctor would show up when he was needed.

 Soon, Steve found himself on the Hellicarrier again. It felt as if no time had passed between them. After getting a debriefing on the situation- one of Tony's supervillains, 'The Mandarin' as he called himself, had threatened to attack the nation's capitol- he went to the lab to see how things were going there.

As he expected, Tony and Bruce were already there. Their interaction was the same as it had been before- Tony teasing and prodding Bruce, who deflected easily. Steve pursed his lips as he watched.

Bruce was the first to notice he had entered. “What can we do for you, Captain?”

Tony whipped around at that, both eyebrows raised.

“I was just checking how things were going,” Steve replied with a tense smile before Tony had a chance to say anything.

“We've got everything under control, thanks, I'd explain it but I'm afraid they didn't have, well, any of this stuff in your time,” Tony replied smoothly, turning back to the screen in front of him. Bruce rolled his eyes, although his lips twitched upwards. Steve frowned when he saw that, not sure what to make of it.

Before Tony had a chance to continue or Steve had a chance to argue, the door opened and Hill walked in.

“Stark, you're needed in Fury's office,” she says matter-of-factly.

Tony rolled his eyes, “Anything he wants to say to me, he can say here.”

Hill pressed her lips together, “You have the most experience with the Mandarin, Fury needs to discuss this to determine what we can expect from him.”

“Which can happen in the lab,” Tony pointed out.

Bruce hid a grin behind his hand, “Tony, come on, I can hold down the fort until you get back.”

Tony shrugged, “Never said you couldn't.” He finally minimized what he was working on, asked JARVIS to save it until he got back, and followed Hill out the door. Bruce chuckled slightly at that, shaking his head.

After the door was closed, the room was silent except for the whirring of machinery. Bruce continued working, but Steve could tell he had tensed up.

“You don't have to take that, you know,” Steve said quietly.

Bruce looked up and frowned at him, “Sorry?”

“Tony, I've seen the way he is...” Steve explained, “You don't have to take it.”

“What are you talking about?” Bruce asked, taking off his glasses.

“I've seen him- he's constantly giving you trouble about one thing or another,” Steve pointed out, the anger he'd felt at Tony slipping into his words. He took a step back, calming himself down, “He shouldn't treat you like that.”

Bruce rolled his eyes at that, “Shouldn't treat _me_ like that? Right, thanks for your concern. Don't worry, I promise not to take the Helicarrier down around our ears.”

“That's not what I mean,” Steve said quietly, walking towards him. Bruce watched him uncertainly, not saying anything. “The way he treats you isn't okay, Bruce, you don't have to put up with it- it has nothing to do with...” he paused, he didn't know how the doctor talked about it, “the... other guy.”

“Really?” Bruce asked, crossing his arms. “So you aren't at all worried about what'll happen if the other guy makes an appearance?”

“Well, I'd be lying if I said that- but as long as Loki isn't manipulating you, you seem to have a handle on it,” Steve explained with a nervous smile.

Bruce watched him for a few moments before shaking his head, “Alright. You don't need to worry about it either way- it's just how we get along.”

Steve frowned at that, “Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Bruce replied with a chuckle, “I know Tony rubs most people the wrong way, but... it works for us.”

“I won't pretend to understand...” Steve murmured, running a hand through his hair. “I'm sorry for the interruption, though, I'll leave you alone now.”

“It's fine,” Bruce said. He looked down at his work, “Thanks, though... I appreciate you checking.” 

Steve smiled to himself while he left the lab, going to find somewhere that he was actually needed.

 

* * *

Eventually they manage to get the Mandarin into custody. The battle is intense and they're grateful that Thor was able to be there to help them against the Mandarin's powers. They all agree to head to the tower to recover. Steve quickly finds out that Bruce permanently moved in not long after the Chitauri invasion, and that Clint and Natasha have an apartment for when they're between missions for SHIELD. Thor even has his own room.

“Am I the only Avenger that doesn't live here?” Steve muttered to himself, shaking his head.

“That, my dear Captain, is easily fixed,” Tony assured him, as energetic as he could manage while looking like he was about to pass out, “Your room's all set up for whenever you want it- decorate to your heart's content, as long as you don't violate any building codes I won't judge.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Tony muttered blearily, “Now I'm going to go find somewhere soft to pass out for the next day or two. Help yourself to whatever you want in the fridge.”

Steve stared at Tony as he stumbled into the elevator. He wasn't sure how to feel about the idea that Tony had prepared a room for him on the offhand chance that he wanted a place to stay. He shook his head.

“ _Sir?_ ” JARVIS said quietly. Steve jumped, still not accustomed to the idea of sentient buildings. At least that was something most people weren't accustomed to yet. “ _I can show you to your room if you would like._ ”

“Yes... uh... thank you,” Steve said awkwardly, eyes flitting around the room as he tried to decide where to look. He couldn't figure out an answer to that. 

The room was plain, it had all the charm of a hotel room. The most upscale hotel room Steve had ever seen, but a hotel room nonetheless. Complete with mini-shampoo and a wrapped up bar of soap. JARVIS informed him that this was temporary until he made his toiletry preferences known. Whatever the reason, it was actually helpful. Feeling like he was in yet another hotel room made it easier to forget the reality of the situation. He was able to fall asleep and deal with it in the morning.

 

* * *

 

Adjusting to living in the tower promised to be more difficult than anything else Steve had faced since waking up from the ice. He would have preferred having another go with the Chitauri, honestly. The tower was all Stark- and that meant it was the best money could buy, and then some things that even money couldn't yet buy. Steve had gone from the 1940s to a place that most in the 21st century would still regard as science fiction. He had gone from having next to nothing to living in a place that just oozed with excess.

Steve found his way into the communal area, searching for the kitchen. He wasn't sure he wanted to see what the fridge was stocked with, but his stomach was growling.

On his way there, he heard a soft sizzling that betrayed that someone else had the same idea. He poked his head in, wary that he might be interrupting, and was somewhat surprised to see Bruce there. He was as relaxed as Steve had ever seen him, humming to himself while he mixed the contents of a sautee pan with a wooden spoon. The spices pricked at Steve's eyes, but his stomach growled all the louder.

“I didn't know you cooked,” Steve said from the door way, announcing his presence. 

Bruce jerked as he looked up, flinching slightly at being snuck up on. Steve held up his hands and gave him a gentle smile. The doctor chuckled nervously, rubbing his neck.

“Yeah, um, I had to pick up some things... while, well,” he turned back to the food, hunching into himself, “I'm not very good, I'm just used to cooking for myself.” He shrugged, “It's relaxing.”

“It smells good,” Steve offered, walking over to look through the pantries. They were filled with spices he'd never heard of, pasta and bread with fancy names he wasn't sure he could pronounce. Steve closed it, shaking his head. He'd done some cooking, but his knowledge of spices was mostly limited to salt and pepper.

“Overwhelming, isn't it?” Bruce asked casually, not even looking up. Steve blinked, not entirely sure Bruce was even talking to him. “The first time I came in here, I just wanted to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It took half an hour of sorting through the cupboards before I got so overwhelmed that I just grabbed the first thing that seemed edible.”

Steve smiled slightly, “Yeah... I've never seen so many options in my life. I don't even know what to do with most of this.”

“I think it was stocked by one of Tony's private chefs, I'm trying to figure out how to use some of it just so I don't feel ungrateful- but it's a slow process,” Bruce explained. He pointed to one of the cupboards, “I started stocking that one myself. It's probably a bit more eclectic than you'd be used to because of my background, but it also has the American staples. The others have added their own things to it as well. Help yourself.”

“Thank you,” Steve said gently, opening it. A few of the brand names looked familiar, but the logos were all different. He shook his head, sorting through the curry powder, pastries, and other such things before pulling out spaghetti and pasta sauce. It was basic, something he knew he could make without screwing up. Theoretically, anyways.

“Sorry about taking up the two front burners,” Bruce said when he noticed what Steve had taken out.

“Don't worry about it,” Steve said with a smile, glancing at the stove. He frowned, “Where are the burners?”

“They're induction heaters,” Bruce explained with a small chuckle, “It only heats up metal- so you can touch it without burning yourself. It works just like a normal stove beyond that.”

“If you say so,” he said, finding a pot and filling it with water, salt, and oil. He hovered uncertainly, not wanting to get into Bruce's way.

“Here,” Bruce said, holding a hand out to take the pot. Steve gave it to him. He pointed to a metallic circle on the flat surface, “That's one of the burners, it corresponds to this control,” he pointed to the control panel, hitting the button a few times before putting down the pot.

“Okay, I think I've got it,” Steve said, nodding.

“It boils faster than a regular stove,” Bruce told him. The stove's alarm went off, and Bruce turned it and the burners off, taking the lid off of his rice and pulling his plate over. “Let me know if you need any help, I'll be in the living room.”

“Sure, thanks for the help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note: The Mandarin in this is based off the comics. Not IM3.
> 
> I don't know how to show that there will be multiple chapters. >_>;; There will be, though.


End file.
